This invention generally relates to processing data, and more specifically, to processing media content in an incremental manner by a sequence of services.
In processes that involve media processing services, there is always a need to communicate the media content from service to service. As one service completes its processing, the service sends the processed media content to the next service in the workflow. Since media content is large, a considerable amount of time may be needed before being able to invoke the next service.